His Personal Dreamcatcher
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Danny is afraid to sleep because he has nightmares of a recent fight with Vlad and Vlad's evil fear machine, one ghost informs Nocturne, who goes to help the halfa. How does it go? Read on!


**This story was inspired by Nichira's story "Class category". If you haven't read that story yet, you should. It's an amazing story!**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **His Personal Dreamcatcher**

Danny Fenton walked slowly to his last class of the day, ready to go home and just try to sleep and forget about the day and focus on the weekend. Maybe he could sleep in.

No one bothered him, thankfully, and he got home and managed to avoid his parents and sister. He just wanted to sleep, but was a bit afraid to go to sleep.

His last fight with Vlad had been a bit more frightening than his other fights because Vlad had really pulled out all the stops and made Danny live his fears for a good hour or two before Sam and Tucker had found him and got him free, but since then, when he went to sleep, he'd have that same nightmare and wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully.

Amorpho was invisibly watching Danny and saw him struggle to stay awake. He and the other ghosts had heard what had happened from Skulker, who had watched Vlad use that awful fear machine on the ghost boy. He now fell into thought and quietly flew through the floor and through the open ghost portal in the Fenton's basement and flew towards Clockwork's tower and then turned in another direction toward another lair that was filled with stars. "Nocturne?" he called out.

The dream ghost came out, his red eyes narrowed. "What is it, no face?" he asked a bit rudely.

Amorpho decided to let that not bother him right now. "It's the ghost boy," he told the purple-horned ghost. "For the past four nights, he has been having nightmares as a result of Plasmius' evil machine and he's now afraid to fall asleep, but wants to sleep."

Nocturne's eyes widened. "I remember Skulker mentioning that," he said. "The ghost boy is afraid of sleeping?"

"Because he doesn't want the nightmares again," said Amorpho.

Nocturne nodded thoughtfully. "Then, I believe I should go pay Danny Phantom another visit."

* * *

Danny sighed tiredly, trying to think of pleasant things, like his dream to be an astronaut, or going to see Dumpty Humpty in concert. But every time he closed his eyes, he jumped awake, the horrible images he had to endure at the hands of Plasmius running through his mind. He let out another sigh and groaned when he suddenly saw his breath. "Oh, come on," he groaned out as he rolled over and gasped when he saw a familiar looking ghost that had a body like a moonless night sky. He was about to shout out when Nocturne grabbed him and placed a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams.

"Hello, Danny Phantom," he said with a grin that didn't make Danny feel better. The teenager struggled, too exhausted to go ghost, but unable to get away from the dream ghost. After a moment, he felt Nocturne remove his hand so that Danny could talk.

"What do you…?" Danny began, only to be struck speechless as Nocturne gently ruffled the boy's black hair and the ghost's face held a gentle smile and looked friendlier now.

"You need your sleep, Danny," he said in a concerned way.

"No," the boy protested and tried to move, but his body was too tired to move. "Not…dream helmet," he said with a yawn.

Nocturne shook his head. "I'm not here to steal your dreams, Danny," he said. "Skulker told us what Vlad did to you and Amorpho has been watching you and has noticed you are afraid to sleep."

"Which is why you're here?" Danny asked, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yes," said the dream ghost gently. "I'm going to help you."

"How?"

In response, Nocturne lay down beside Danny and gently pulled the boy into a protective hug. The boy tensed up fearfully, but then felt Nocturne rub his back to soothe him. "Danny, you've only see part of what I can do as a dream ghost," he told the halfa. "I can not only steal dreams, I can also pull nightmares out of people too."

Danny was now curious. "How can you do that?" he asked.

He saw Nocturne's hand glow blue and felt the negative energy and stress flow out of him and into Nocturne. "That's one way," said the dream ghost. "But also, by being here."

"Huh?" the halfa asked confusedly.

Nocturne chuckled gently. "Think of me as a big stuffed animal you can hug for comfort," he said.

"Nocturne, I'm fourteen," said Danny, sounding a little offended.

The ghost chuckled again. "But even you need comfort sometimes," he said. "We all do."

Danny yawned. "So, you're going to stay until I fall asleep?" he asked.

Nocturne shook his head. "I'll stay with you until the nightmares are completely gone," he said soothingly. "From this night on, until then, I'll be your personal Dreamcatcher."

Those words brought comfort to the halfa and he actually surprised himself by hugging Nocturne, who returned the hug. "Didn't think a bad ghost could turn good," the halfa mumbled before giggling a little when he felt Nocturne poke his side playfully for that remark.

"Everyone has a good side and a bad side," he said. "Even you, although you choose your good side over your bad side."

"Touché," Danny said with a smile before he yawned and snuggled into the warm hug. "Thanks, Nocturne."

"Anytime, Danny," Nocturne said as he watched the boy sleep and continued pulling away the negative energy from the boy so that he'd sleep peacefully before he also fell asleep.

Clockwork smiled as he watched from his tower. "Much better," he said to himself as he continued to watch the time stream with the picture of Danny finally sleeping peacefully in his mind.

* * *

 **Yup, Danny's got a few ghosts that do care, even if some constantly fight him.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
